Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of repairing a display substrate and a display substrate repaired by the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of repairing a display substrate using an ultra-fast laser and a display substrate repaired by the method.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel may generally include a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposing substrate, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer. The TFT substrate includes gate lines, data lines crossing the gate lines, TFTs connected with the gate lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes connected with the TFTs. The TFT may include a gate electrode extended from the gate line, a source electrode extended to the data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
The signal line of the array substrate may have an electrical connection failure such as a short circuit, a shorting failure, etc., which may deteriorate a display quality of the LCD panel. Therefore, it may be necessary to repair the signal line having the electrical connection failure.
A conventional method of repairing the signal line may include forming a repairing line on the protecting layer. The repairing line may be electrically connected to the signal line to repair the electrical connection failure. However, when a color filter is disposed on the same lower substrate as the gate line and the data line, the color filter may cover the data line, which may render repairing the signal line difficult. In addition, when the repair line is not in contact with the data line, repairing the defects may be almost impossible.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.